Vengeance ! Quand tu nous tiens
by Elissia
Summary: (POV Pansy) Je les déteste ! Tous les deux, elle comme lui. Un jour, je leur ai fait payer. Mes ennemis, je les écrase. Ils n’ont pas réchappé.


Vengeance ! Quand tu nous tiens….

Perso : Pansy Parkison – Hermione/Draco

Genre : Death/ Angst

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mme J.K. Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire bien qu'elle soit la mienne.

Le printemps arrive. Je devrais me réjouir. Au lieu de cela, je pleure. Je les déteste ! Tous les deux, elle comme lui. Un jour, je leur ai fait payer. Mes ennemis, je les écrase. Ils n'ont pas réchappé.

Toi qui es venu écouter mon histoire, bravant les interdits, au fin fond de ce cachot qui est le mien, veux-tu vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Oui ? Très bien. Mais si tu le regrettes, ne m'accable pas. Car moi, Pansy Parkison, ne ressent plus rien. Seul le sentiment de vengeance persiste en moi.

C'était un peu avant Noël. A ma septième année à l'école Poudlard. J'aimais le célèbre Draco Malefoy et, de plus, nous étions promis en mariage. Je m'en réjouissais déjà. Au début, je sentais que Draco m'aimait bien et il ne me refusait pas quand j'allais dans son lit. Mais aux prémices de la septième année, il est devenu distant avec moi, puis froid. Je ne compris qu'un peu plus tard. Cette sang-de-bourbe lui avait volé son cœur que moi-même je n'avais réussi à prendre. J'étais dans un tel état de rage que j'en pleurais toutes les nuits. La vie me semblait fade, je n'avais plus goût à rien.

Puis un jour, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'entendis Crabbe dire quelque chose de censé à Goyle. Et cela me donna de la suite dans les idées. Cela causa ma perte, bien sûr, mais je suis convaincue que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faîte. Cette Hermione Granger allait le payer très cher et j'en souriais d'avance.

Je décidai de mettre mon plan à exécution le soir du bal de Noël. Cela serait grandiose et je récupérerais enfin ma dignité. C'est que j'ai beaucoup d'ego moi ! Peut-être un peu trop….

Il était 19h45. Il n'allait pas tarder. Il ouvrirait les yeux à Draco. Et celui-ci repousserait cette Granger, recouvrant ainsi la raison. J'avais même prévu un plan de rechange. Il arriva enfin, fit sortir Draco de la salle des fêtes en toute discrétion et l'emmena à l'écart, loin de la sang-de-bourbe. Mais Draco ne voulait pas se plier à son père. Alors j'ai utilisé le deuxième moyen que j'avais prévu.

Ne dit-on pas que l'on ne résiste à l'être que l'on aime ? Ce plan B était finalement le meilleur et le plus jouissif. Il allait me supplier pour qu'elle stoppe cette torture. Il ne pleurerait pas. Oh non ! Pas devant son propre père. Il avait trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à montrer ses faiblesses. Crabbe et Goyle étaient repartis chercher l'élue de son cœur, devenu tendre. De grès ou de force. Je vins alors la voir. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Que lui avaient-ils fait ces deux-là ? Je ne le su jamais. Mais ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation.

Je commençai par lui dire qu'il la rejetait. Elle n'y crût pas un seul instant. Je continuai, lui faisant comprendre que son père était avec lui. Une expression de trouble passa sur son visage. Je lui dis encore qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité grâce à son père et donc qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Ca y était. Elle pleurait. Ses défenses étaient affaiblies, je pouvais lui lancer un Imperium. Ce que je fis avec empressement d'ailleurs. Je lui ordonnai alors de lui dire que tout était fini entre eux, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Qu'il était impossible qu'elle, dans la lumière, et lui, dans les ténèbres, puissent être heureux ensemble. A ma grande surprise, elle alla de l'avant. Elle rajouta qu'il devait retourner avec son père, que c'était la seule solution. Il la regarda, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle lui disait tout cela. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, elle avait l'air sincère. Il ne voyait pas l'effet de l'Imperium. Alors il l'écouta. Ou tout du moins, au début.

Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors je laissai cette Granger repartir, mais sans aucun souvenir tout de même. J'aurais préféré qu'on la tue mais on l'avait interdit. Dans les premiers temps, Draco accepta et ne se douta de rien. Il recommença même son activité favorite d'antan : pousser à bout de nerfs le trio Griffondorien. Mais bientôt, sang-de-bourbe retrouva petit à petit la mémoire et elle retourna vers Draco qui, lui, n'avait rien oublié. Mon plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Celle dont je redoutais le plus car c'était bel et bien la plus dangereuse. Mais il a bien fallu que je me fasse à l'idée si je voulais retrouver mon Draco. Le mieux était donc d'exterminer le virus. Sans virus, plus de problème. Granger allait mourir de mes propres mains quoi que puisse faire Draco.

Je l'entraînai donc dans un piège. Quoi de mieux que de lui faire croire que c'était son légendaire ami Harry Potter qui la demandait ? C'était vraiment trop facile. Elle ne vint pas, elle accourut. J'aurais pu en finir vite mais je décidai de m'amuser un peu avec elle pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Je la torturai donc pendant plus d'une heure à coups de Doloris et d'automutilations provoquées par l'Imperium. Mais Draco arriva. Je ne sais pas comment il su. Sans doute qu'elle lui avait dit qui elle allait rejoindre et que finalement, il avait vu le protagoniste en question. En tout cas, il était là. Il fallait que je fasse vite. Je savais qu'il me tuerait si jamais j'assassinais Granger. Mais au moins, ils ne seraient jamais ensemble.

Je lui envoyai donc à cette garce un Avada Kedavra en visant le coeur. J'allais m'amuser pour la dernière fois de ma vie. Mais au moment où le sort allait la toucher de plein fouet, Draco était accouru, lui prenant la main dans le but de la tirer vers lui. Mais ce fut trop tard. Elle mourut et lui aussi par la même occasion, le sort étant entré dans son corps à la manière de l'électricité chez les moldus. Malheur ! Je les avais réunis dans la mort. Je me haïssais au plus profond de moi-même. Mais ce qui m'acheva, ce furent les regards de l'école entière, réunie dans la tour d'astronomie à cause des avertissements du Survivant, sans doute. Tout le monde savait. Ce que j'avais redouté se réalisait.

On aurait dû me donner le « baiser » mais une personne anonyme plaida en ma faveur. Alors je fus envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, dans les cachots les plus sombres. On m'y enferma avec l'interdiction à quiconque de m'approcher. Seul un gardien venait m'apporter mon repas quotidien.

Et c'est ainsi que je tourne en rond dans ce cachot, seule. J'attends que la Mort vienne me chercher à moins que je ne puisse m'évader. Après tout, je suis bien enfermée dans l'ancienne cellule de Sirius Black. Alors, pourquoi pas ?...


End file.
